In The Night
by Shadow's Nocturne
Summary: Robins family is a troubled one. He's caught between a dramatic daughter and and a homicidal father. Oh and did I forget to mention a grandpa wanting to destroy the world? Every other chapter is a story chapter, the ones in between are requests. Rated T for swearing and a few romantic, yet not sexual, scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

Robin returned from the strategy tent at past midnight. He had spent hours with Chrom trying to formulate a plan for taking down Validar.

He made sure to gently walk as not to wake a sleeping Tharja. Gods, she was cute when she wished to be. As he settled into bed, he placed his hand on her rounded stomach. The eigth month was almost over. She only came with him because she'd never let him out of her sight. They'd already decided on the name Noire if the baby was a girl. They still hadn't come up with a boy name.

"You push yourself to hard." Her voice was barely a whisper. She turned to face him. "And when you're tired you're as loud as a boar," she said sticking her tongue out him. "It's one of your...endearing...traits." She pressed her head against his chest. Feeling his battle scars. Wishing time would stop at this moment.

He stroked her hair. "You need to leave your hair down more often," he said.

"Lets see if Noire agrees," Tharja said as she put Robin's head against her stomach.

"She says its a wonderful idea," he laughed. "You're sure convinced it's a girl."

Tharja's face contorted in pain.

Robin shot up suddenly. "Is the water breaking?"

"N-no...just a few...kicks," she responded in a pained voice.

"Should I get Lissa?"

"Can you...shut up?" After a few moments she relaxed.

Robin began to trail kisses from her lips downwards.

She held her face to him. "You HAVE to keep your mouth busy somehow?"

Robin whined as she turned around. "Tharjaaaa..." he complained.

She smirked. "Just shut up and embrace me."

He put an arm around her, feeling the rounding of her belly. "Are you going to teach her dark arts?"

Tharja took a while to respond. "I don't know. I want her to live a carefree life. Look at me and Henry. Most people try to avoid us out of fear. I love you, Robin."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What's with the mushy stuff? Someone's out of character," he smirked.

"Screw it I'm pregnant," she murmered before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke the following morning to the sound of Frederick's wake-up call. Robin looked over at Tharja and made sure to not wake her this time.

He got dressed and good to go, and then left his tent. Everyone was interacting with each other. The only one away from the others was Lon'qu. Robin walked up to him. "Hey Lonq, is something wrong?"

Lon'qu looked up, clearly startled. "No. I'm just thinking."

Robin followed his gaze and saw Sumia. "Ahhhh... I know what this is about. I know you're scared to lose another woman, but the longer you let that stop you the worse it'll get."

Lon'qu cleared his throat. "I already know her very well. THIS is what I'm thinking of," he said as he pulled out a box with a ring inside it.

Robin nodded in realization. "Just say what your heart tells you."

"Does that really work? I thought that was fairy-tale bullshit!"

Robun chuckled. "It worked with Tharja, didn't it?"

Lon'qu sniggered. "Thanks Robin. For being a good friend."

CHANGE POV TO LONQ

Lon'qu cleared his throat. "Sumia, might I have a word."

Sumia turned to Cordelia. "I'll just take a second," she told her amigo.

Lon'qu took a deep breath. "What do you plan to do when this is all over?"

Sumia thought a bit. "I'd settle down and start a family."

"Sumia, I have a confession to make. I'm your fool. Everyone has chains to break. But the chains you've cast upon mine heart is one that I shall never destroy." He got down on his knee. "You wish to start a family...would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Sumia squealed in joy, and screamed, "Of course! I'd go to the edge of hell and back for you." As she put on the ring, Lon'qu pulled her into a deep kiss.

She smiled as she put her head against his chest. "We've got a LOT of details to plan," she smirked.

CHANGE TO SUMIA'S POINT OF VIEW

Cordelia and Sumia sat in their shared tent.

"Guess! What!" Sumia said excitedly.

"Go on," said Cordelia as she gestured for her to continue.

Sumia smiled as she waved her fingers, showing the ring. "Lon'qu proposed!"

Cordelia screamed, "NO WAY!", as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

Sumia nudged Cordelia. "So...how's it going with Gaius?"

Cordelia laughed. "He looks like a prim and propered gentleman."

Sumia smirked. "So it won't be long before he proposes."

"Hopefully." Cordelia pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight Sumia."

"Goodnight Cordelia."

CHANGE TO ROBIN'S POINT OF VIEW

Rovin arrived from his strategy meeting earlier than usual. He had finally finished planning the emergency escape route based off of Henry's information.

"Well you're early," stated Tharja.

Robin feigned hurt. "I can just go back if you want."

Tharja extended her arms. "C'mere..." Robin pulled her into a hug. When they finished he sat her in his lap. "Robin. Is something wrong?"

"My own father hates me. He's either using me as a sacrifice or he doesn't care at all. Isn't there a part of him that loves me and realizes I'm his son? His flesh and blood."

Tharja rotated a bit and held his face in her hands. "Family sticks together Robin. Even a fucked up family like yours."

"Whats fucked up about my family?"

"A lot of things. For starters, you married me."

Robin put his hand on her belly. "That was the best choice I ever made in my very short memorable life."

A voice called from outside the tent. "Bubbles? Sunshine? Chrom wants you two!"

Tharja growled, the nastier side of her coming through. "Can I hex him? Just a little bit?"

Robin stood and helped her up. "Let's go."

When they arrived at the tent, Libra was standing next to Chrom. "And you're sure about this?" Chrom asked Libra.

"I would never suggest this if it wasnt even remotely possible."

Robin and Tharja stood before Chrom. "What is it?" Robin asked.

Chrom took a deep breath. "Henry was reading a tome. When one of the blood of Grima...reproduces...with a Plegian dark mage, their is a chance that the baby may be born a vessel of the fell dragon."

Libra stepped forward. "And Henry has confirmed our worst fears. Validar is of Grima's blood, thus so are you. I must save the baby before it is too late."

Robin's face paled. "There's no way...that could be true..."

Tharja stepped forward. "Yes. It can and it may. But I will NOT lose more of my family because of my laziness. Can you exorcise Grima's spirit?"

Libra nodded and placed his hands on Tharja's stomach. He began muttering an ancient prayer:

Holding light from far above. Naga's grace given to us. To purge the darkness in our souls. Our life and death for you to mold. The earth is growing cold. Grima's wrath feared as we grow old. Remove this darkness from the womb. Let this child grow and bloom. Giving away its cursed blood. Into the stream of lives now gone. Let it be clean.

Libra's face contorted with pain near the end of the prayer. He fell to the floor when he finished. Chrom caught him in time. "Take him to Lissa." He turned towards Robin. "You are one lucky bastard Robin You should thank him later."

Tharja and Robin returned to their tent and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: These are the supports for Lon'qu and Sumia, excluding the S support, which you read last chapter. Another chapter to come tomorrow.**

Lonqu: ...

Sumia: Ummm...helloo...HELLO!

Lonqu: Son of a-!

Sumia: I'm so sorry, so so sorry.

Lonqu: Is there something you need?

Sumia: Not really, I just wanted to strike a conversation.

Lonqu: I'm not much for talking.

Sumia: Come onnn, why can't you be nice for once?

Lonqu: Are you going to keep japing at me like an angry monkey, or can I leave?

Sumia: What do you mean a japing- *Lon'qu leaves* HEYY GET BACK OVER HERE COWARD!

Lonq'u (by himself): Of all the terrifying women I have met, she ranks among the most annoying.

**Lonqu and Sumia achieved C support.**

Sumia: Lon'qu! Hellooo! Hmm...there's a note. A-hem..."Do not try to look for me. Do not look for me. I am scouting ahead. Do NOT blow my cover." This is pretty hastily written. Oh well. I just needed some Chon'sin nuts. Maybe they're by his bed. Oh shit- *Breaks glass goblet*- I'll apologize for that later. Maybe I'll find some under the bed...AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

Lon'qu: *in pain* Arghhhhhhh! Why did you...kick me...

Sumia: Awwww pegasus dump. Are you okay? So much blood! Should I get Lissa?

Lon'qu: Shut up. I'll be fine.

Sumia: Heyyy I said sorryyyy. No need to be so harsh.

Lon'qu: How is it that you can come off as so annoying yet so adorable at the same time?

Sumia: I AM NOT ANNOYING (in the same tone as lissa when she says :I am not delicate)

Lon'qu: Of course you aren't.

Sumia : Why were you hiding from me?

Lon'qu: I did not wish to speak with you.

Sumia: Why? Do you...really hate me...that much?

Lon'qu: More like you terrify me that much.

Sumia: Fine you jerk! *storms off*

Lon'qu: Sumia!...I have made a horrible mistake...

**Lonqu and Sumia achieved B support.**

Lon'qu: Sumia! Where is that woman.

Sumia: He hates me. He hates me not. He hates me hates me not. He hates me. Oh he really does hate me with all his being.

Lon'qu:...

Sumia: He probably thinks I'm a truly horrible person. *starts crying*

Lon'qu: Sumia...

Sumia: -!

Lon'qu: I think you're a wonderful person. Now stop crying...

Sumia: So now you want to talk to me. First I'm an angry japing monkey, then I'm terrifying. Next thing you know you're calling me wonderfull. If that isn't a load of bullshit, I don't know what is.

Lon'qu: Sumia be reasonable-DAMNNNN THATS A BIG SWORD

Sumia: COME AND TALK TO ME WHEN YOU CAN TREAT A LADY WITH RESPECT.

Lon'qu: You're the one who wandered into my room past nightfall.

Sumia:Perevert *SLAPP*

Lon'qu: Arghh first a bloody nose, now a slap. What's next? Decapitaion?

Sumia: I'm sorry I lost control and I spassed out and I shouldn't have hit you but I'm so confused, and I was thinking you hated me or even...should I shut up now? Cuz I think shutting up would be-MMFFGGHH!

Lon'qu: You're adorable when you're confused. *Leaves*

Sumia: Did he just...kiss me? I think I'm going to faint...*blushes*

**Lon'qu and Sumia achieved A support.**

Lon'qu: Come on...I can do this...Sumia I wish to see us grow old together...too sappy. You are my heart's joy...ughh cliché.

Sumia: (Enters silently)...

Lon'qu: When I wake up I wish to see you...too perverted.

Sumia: ...

Lon'qu: How can you tell the perfect girl you love her? She means everything to me. Her joy is my reason to smile, her tears a reason for sadness.

Sumia: You know, the way you just said it would be the one I'd like to hear.

Lon'qu: Just how long have you been here? *Blushing*

Sumia: I just came. But I hope whoever the woman is makes you happy.

Lon'qu: Hold on I need some advice... I'll talk to you later.

Sumia: *Sniff* S-o he doesn't l-love m-me...after a-a-all...

*That evening*

Lon'qu:...

Sumia: I thought he loved me. He even kissed me. Why w-would he d-do that. Is he...is he just trying...to use me to g-get o-over h-his ph-phob-bia. *Begins to cry*

Lon'qu: Don't cry Sumia...

Sumia:Ohh gods...can't you knock?

Lon'qu: I doubt its effectiveness on fabric.

Sumia: Have to be a smartass.

Lon'qu: Sumia...I want to be with you. You're like my other half. You complete me...and in a sense I complete you. So I was wondering... why don't we be together...forever...

Sumia: I...I...

Lon'qu: Will you marry me?

Sumia: *begins to cry*

Lon'qu: I won't be hurt of you say no...you can say no...I won't hate you...I promise.

Sumia: Hahaha nooo! These are tears of joy! Of course I'll marry you!

**Lon'qu and Sumja achieved S support.**

**So yeah I wrote the S support anyways sooooooooo...Hope you enjoyed. Review if you like. Im accepting requested pairings for some of the upcoming chapters. I'd also like to thank Pokémon67 for the support! Your amazing buddy! **

**P.S if something looks wrong I wrote this on my phone. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is it Robin, our final battle. You're one of us now, no destiny can change that."

Chrom rushed at Validar. He swung at Validars tome hand but was blocked with dark magic.

Validar warped right above Chrom and sent dark magic at him.

Chrom was knocked down by the force, but got up easily.

Robin pulled out his sword, and prepared to attack. He had been learning from Lon'Qu for the past few weeks. He easily dodged Validar's magic and managed to stab his arm. However, it was only a flesh wound.

Validar switched tomes and zapped Chrom's Falchion. The electricity was conducted and paralyzed him. "Don't you see? You know NOTHING of strength!" (Not a Bane reference XD)

Robin threw the sword at Validar, who sidestepped it but walked right into Robin's Celica's Gale spell. He was tossed from left to right three or four times.

Validar fell to his knees and begin turning to violet vapor, and Chrom was released. "That's the end of him," he said.

However, the violet blob shot out a spell at Chrom. Robin pushed him out of the way and took the hit.

"Robin!" Chrom ran to him. "You're going to be okay." He lifted Robin on his shoulders.

Robin's vision went red and he began to hyperventilate.

Chrom turned his head a bit and looked at him. "Robin! Stay with me! Don't-!" He looked down in disbelief at his chest, in which Robin's sword was planted. "This...is not your fault. Promise me...you'll escape...this place." He fell to the ground, the brightness no longer in his eyes, as Validar's laugh resonated.

Robin took a deep breath. He needed to play along until Basilio showed up.

"Such is the weakness of your bonds," Validar mocked as he appeared.

"Don't place your cards in this destiny hogwash," a booming deep voice resounded.

"You! I thought you were killed. I saw you get killed! Cut down by that oaf Walhart."

Validar's rant continued, and Chrom stood to his feet. "There's no way..."

Basilio laughed, "The look on your face makes all that time in hiding worth it!"

Validar warped to the other side of the dome, severely weakened and protected by the last of the Grimleal.

Chrom smirked, "Let's finish this properly."

Robin began to run through the enemy lines to reach his father. They both casted a spell, and they were both knocked to the floor

Chrom yelled out for Sumia and Lon'Qu to cover Robin.

Robin stood up, bleeding from several spots. Validar had only fared slightly better. Robin drew his sword and placed his foot on Validar's chest.

"F-finish it..."

Robin raised his sword, and a miniature war faced itself. "_He's my father," he muttered. Tharja's words resounded in his head. Family sticks together._

_He brought the sword down...right into the stone next to Validar. "If I kill you, I become no better than Grima. Family covers each other's backs, not shove daggers into them."_

_By now the fighting was over. Robin began walking away._

_Validar slowly got up and began limping. "It's too late. Grima has risen."_

_The dome began to shake and the alter. Robin ran to Validar _and helped him onto Sumia's pegasus. He then ran towards the altar and snatched the emblem.

Just before the roof collapsed, Sumia used her Rescue staff and barely managed to fly out of the dome.

They flew in silence above the rest of the army. "Don't think this means I love you," Robin said. "I wasn't going to dirty my blade with pathetic blood like yours."

Validar smirked, "You have every bit your mothers attitude. You truly are my son."

They landed in the camp, and Validar was taken to Libra.

A few hours later, Libra told Chrom and Robin the result of his analysis. "Grima's holds no more influence. Something shattered his hold. If only it had shattered a little sooner."

Robin left the tent. As he stood at the doorway, he called out, "I couldn't kill him. I'd have become just as evil as he was."

Chrom tried to follow, but Libra held out a hand. "He needs to think. Let him be."

Lightning rumbled, and Chrom turned to Frederick and began planning the route to the place where the Awakening Ritual would be held.


	5. Chapter 5

*2 days earlier*

Henry walked to the mess tent and joined Ricken for lunch, and realized his buddy was sitting with Tiki.

"I'm sick of all this death," he heard Ricken say as he approached.

Tiki put a hand on his shoulder. "Death is just one of the many phases of life. One day we all die. Even people like me."

Henry plopped down next to him. "It's not that there's too much death-"

"Oh?" Tiki raised an eyebrow.

"There's too little of it." He pointed at Tiki. "You, you're going to be around to see a lotttt of death. Man I wish I could switch souls with you. How about a hex or two? Ya know, just for a few hundred years, nya ha!"

Tiki's face was flushed with rage and she slapped Henry across the face. "You don't know the first thing about seeing your friends die over and over again. Even a sick dastard like you would notice!" She stormed off.

Ricken stared at her as she went. "She's spending to much time with Maribelle."

Henry chuckled and shook his head. "Heheh, can't live with them, can't live without them."

Ricken turned a bit in his seat. "That was a pretty delicate subject you know. You have to take into account that every few hundred years she loses all her friends."

Henry thought silently for a bit. He would try to fix things in a day or so. "Screw it I'm gonna talk to her now!"

He went to her tent and called out for her rather loudly. "Tiki! Anybody home? I'd hate to walk into the dragons den..."

Tiki popped her head through the entrance. "What do YOU want?"

"Uh I'm sorry and as a peace offering, I can shorten your life to that of a human! That way you won't have to see everyone die every couple 'o years."

Tiki just closed the fabric in his face. "Go say that to someone who cares."

*the next day at breakfast*

Ricken patted Henry on the shoulder. "The camp thinks you're a real jerk! What the hell were you doing, threatening her like that?"

Henry stood up spontaneously. "What the fuck? I never said that! I need to clarify some stuff with that mad-kete."

Ricken held out a hand, "Wait wait wait wait wait. If you go now, shit's gonna escalate! I'll talk to her later."

*That night*

Tiki had never felt so guilty in her life. And she had a veeeeeery long life up till the moment. She swallowed and approached Henry's tent and called out for him. "Henry!"

Henry walked out of the tent a few moments later. "Hey Tiki, is this the silence before the storm, nya ha?!"

Tiki looked into his eyes, well, the tiny sliver of his eyes showing, and placed a hand on his chest. She closed her eyes.

Henry looked around real quick." Ummmm what are you doing?"

"Reading your biorythm," she replied evenly. "So you Ricken was right. You weren't threatening me after all."

Henry smiled. "Nah I was just saying it in a prettttty uncomfortable way."

Tiki opened her eyes. "You are as lonely as me. The smile which you bear hides your pain and your remorse. I'm sorry Hen-"

Henry actually winced at that. "Me? A fake or an actor? How could thee?"

Tiki winked at him before walking away. "Your secret's safe with me!" she called out.

"You make it sound like I've comitted a crime," he muttered below his breath. However, his optimistic attitude began to recover. "Oh wait now I remember. I'm supposed to be under arrest for being too sexy!"

Tharja patted him on the shoulder as she passed by. "You keep telling yourself that."

Henry waved his arm at her. "Hey! I'm trying to build self-esteem over here! I thought pregnancy made women all nice and emotional."

*The day of the battle*

Tiki easily lit the Plegian mages on fire, and proceeded to swat away a berseker with her tail.

Henry was fighting with Ricken, on the right wing. His first curse turned a man inside out. The second one made the mans limbs all fall off. The last axeman looked at him with trepidation. Henry decided to have some fun.

He raised his arms and inhaled quickly, upon which the man before him dropped his weapon and fled. Henry burst into laughing, and his heart nearly bursted when he saw how Tiki had been cornered. He burst into a full-speed sprint.

Tiki felt a pain sear down her left leg. She looked at the swordsman below her and she nearly screamed as the venom of the Wyrmsbane coursed through her veins. Another swordsman with it came before her and sliced at her right claw.

Henry decimated one of the swordsman with dark magic, and flung one into the wall with a mighty gale.

Tiki felt herself fall into the hands of someone. "Ban-ban...is that you?" she muttered feverishly.

Henry saw Robin rush past him and he flung a curse to help Robin out momentarily. When he finally reached the outside of the Table, he scoured the area for Lissa or Maribelle. He could feel Tiki growing heavier in his arms.

"Xaney...Mar-mar...Ban-ban...Go-Go...I dont feel well." She began crying as the posion crept near her heart. She remembered how Mar-mar had carried her off the battlefield like this, when he believed her dead. He had mourned grievously until his sister had told him that she (Tiki) was still alive.

Henry had finally found Lissa. "Wyrmsbane...I don't know if she'll make it," he panted between breaths.

"She'll be fine with me," Lissa reassured him. She got in the healers convoy and Henry saw her staff over Tiki as the wagon drove away.

Right then, Grima returned. "Son of a..." he muttered.

*At camp hours later*

Henry entered the infirmary and saw Tiki lying down asleep on the cot.

Liss walked to him and whispered. "She's fine now. However, just a little bit longer and we would have lost her. I'm heading to my tent. Libra'll be here in like 15 minutes or so."

Henry walked over to the cot. Only the necessary and expected parts of her body were covered up. Damn the manakete had a divine body.

He left the room, deciding to speak to her later.

*Midnight*

"Henry. Henry!" a voice he had come to love whispered outside his tent. "You awake?"

"Come in, Tiki."

Tiki sat down next to him. He couldn't help but notice the scent of fresh roses emnating from her. "Robin told me that you saved my life. Is this true."

Henry chuckled modestly. "Well I don't know about 'saving your life', but I did carry you to safety," said.

"Either way I must repay you."

"Relax Tikster. You would've done the same for me."

She stepped closer to him and grinned just a little bit. "And what makes you so sure? Look. I was just wondering if you'd accept this gift. I can use the power in this dragonstone to extend your life as much as mine."

Henry shook his head. "Don't peg me ingrateful but I'm not going to get a gift for doing my job."

He smirked that mischievous smile of his. "But if you accept THIS gift I may be able to accept yours."

"Oh?"

"I'm gonna need your hand real quick! And don't worry, I only dislocate Risen arms, nya ha!"

Tiki gasped. "This is...this is...!" She lept forwards and kissed Henry. The first kiss was more loving, curious. This second one, however, was feral, and each one was battling for dominance. Henry laid down on the bed and she joined him, feeling safe in his embrace.

"So I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Tiki laughed before kissing him on the lips and falling asleep.


	6. Notice 1

**I know you've been wondering whether I've died or not. There will be another update soon. I've been at my grandmother's for a few weeks so I really haven't the time to focus and write. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I know its been a while, but hey better late than never right? Here you go ladies and gentlemen! **

"So this is our life now? One battle after the next? Have you even considered what we're to do after this war? Or are you willing to keep putting your life at stake, the life of a warrior?" Tharja was in a frenzy.

"Tharja relax-"

"No Robin! I will NOT relax! You're going to fight Grima? Are you freaking insane? Have you forgotten that I carry your child?" Tharja sat on the inside of the wagon, holding her face in her hands.

"Tharja. I'm not going anywhere. We have the rest of our lives together. But I'm needed NOW. And NOW is the time when my job is the most critical," Robin stated cautiously.

"Robin! We've approached the Ruins of Time!" a cavalryman that Robin recognized as Stahl called out.

He merely nodded in acknowledgement and turned his head to Tharja. "The Tear of Naga is supposed to be in there. It should give us the advantage in our battle against Grima. We also need it for the Awakening Ritual."

Tharja didnt respond and just leaned her head on her shoulder.

Robin stroked her hair lovingly. "When this is over, we'll go somewhere far away. Just me, you, and the countryside."

The wagon came to a halt, and Robin gave her a quick kiss on the lips."I'll be back before you know it," he chirped.

The ruins were beautiful in their own way. The western collumns were dilapitated.

"These ruins look nearly as old as me!" Basilio guffawed, drawing a snicker from Stahl.

Chrom looked towards Robin. "So what's the plan?"

"I want to get in and out as quietly as possible. Our team will be composed of Lon'Qu, Gaius, Say'Ri, Anna as they are our fastest, quietest fighters. The backup squad will consist of Basilio, you, Stahl, me, Sumia, Maribelle, and Henry. Any questions?"

Gaius raised his hand. "Sounds great and all Bubbles but..."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

He peeked around the corner again. "A girl beat us to the punch."

"Let me see. Mmmm. Change of plans, call all of our cavalry, we strike now."

**MORGANS POV**

_Morgan assessed the situation. "Outnumbered, and surrounded on all sides. I need to cut through the northern line."_

_She spurred his horse, Orion, to move and held out the demon blade Mystletainn to her side. Lucina had entrusted it to her before going through the portal. _

_Her main advantage was her speed and the natural disorganized behavior of the Risen. She cut down three Entombed with ease. She then sheathed Mystletainn to pull out out a Killing Edge._

_The final enemy was in her path. She lunged at the more than capable looking hero. She was blocked with contempt, and barely had time to dodge the follow up strike, before launched a slash towards the Hero's torso which also missed. But she felt a surge of power fill her. _

_"Here's how its done!" she called, using her father's favorite line. She launched five rapid fire attacks. Each one landed, albeit a bit weaker. However, it was more than enough to incapacitate the Hero._

_Unfortunately, she was almost surrounded again. She remounted Orion and pulled out a Nosferatu tome, and sighed with relief as she absorbed the life force of a wyvern. She had read the word for it before in a book of Eliminean lore. Quintessence. _

_She heard voices coming from the corridors. "...we strike now!"_

_Perfect, he thought. Bandits. She turned her horse and dismounted in the shadows preparing to take the last one by surprise._

_She waited until they had all passed then jumped out..._

_...Right onto a VERY surprised Robin._

_"FATHERRR!" _

_Robin was taken aback. "I'm sorry what?"_

_Morgan silently reprimanded herself for such childish behavior. "The air here agrees with you. You look a lot younger." She brushed her cloak nonchalantly to make up for her sudden outbreak of joy._

_Robin raised his head in understanding. "Ahhh, you came with Lucina. You're my daughter from the future."_

_Morgan sneered. "You're retarded. Let's get you home."_

_Robin frowned. "Can't you remeber how you got here?"_

_Morgan clutched her head. "Aghhh my head!"_

_Robin put his hand on her shoulders. "Focus and stay close to me. We'll talk when the battle's over."_

_Morgan moved away his hands. "Get your paws off me. I can take care of myself."_

_Stahl noticed this and came over to him as she stormed off on Orion. "Don't forget your vows bro. I mean she is the SEXIEST thing I've ever seen but she's a little too young for you. Though her body makes her seem older. Kinda reminds of a-"_

_"She's my daughter."_

_Stahl's mouth turned into a little O. - :0_

_**AFTER THE BATTLE, BY ROBINS WAGON (Because Im too lazy to write about it)**_

_Chrom sighed. "There goes all that for nothing."_

_Robin was pretty annoyed. "The tear was one of our only hopes..."_

_Morgan cleared her throat. "You mean THIS tear?"_

_"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Chrom beamed._

_Morgan brushed the hair out of her eyes and turned around. "Orion, come." She mounted the horse and took a deep breath. "Take care, Lucina."_

_Robin looked at her. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_Lucina was stunned. "You're leaving?"_

_"Fuck yeah. What, you expected a mushy reunion? I may be coming off like Gerome, but I don't need any of you. I love my parents, but I'm not one for being doted upon." She began riding away._

_Owain had been standing farther up ahead, out of earshot and silent through the exchange. "That's all you're good for, isnt it? Leaving whenever we need you the most. Looks like you got over Noire's death pretty quickly."_

_For a moment it looked like Morgan was about to cry, but she pulled it together. "It was nice seeing you Owain," she replied emotionlessly. She spurred Orion forwards._

_Owain grabbed her hand before she could move. "We need you, Morgan. I need you."_

_"Owain..." Morgan got off her horse and began sobbing into his arms, memories of Noire passing by. How powerless she was to do anything to stop it. _

_Owain gently brushed away her tears. "I haven't seen you for two years, and you're as beautiful as ever."_

_"I have to get stronger, Owain. I have to get stronger to protect my friends and family. I'm not going to be a damsel in distress any longer." She kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll be back before you know it."_

_Owain watched as she mounted Orion and rode off into the distance. He never saw her again, though..._

_**A.N : Sorry this took so long. Things have been pretty damn crazy recently. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those gassed in Damascus. RIP :(. **_

_**I'd also like to extend my thanks to Pokemon and Gunlord for their continued support. **_

_**Finally you may have noticed Morgan's cold and callous personality. This may seem OOC but it was entirely on purpose. Morgan's story is going to be a tragic one, and I'm planning on writing a separate fanfic for it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is an AU (alternative universe for those who are new to the site) request. Cordelia has been killed, and Robin mourns over his wife. Heheh alternate universe in a game with alternate universes XD**

He had never felt so cold. So numb. So hollow. So...USELESS as he held her in his arms. Her arms were burned badly, her face frozen in the final mixed expression of pain and surprise.

He closed her eyes. The cheering was loud, yet died as suddenly as it started. This was not the victory he had imagined.

He picked her up and began to walk forwards. Now was not the time for tears. This was when he needed to be strongest.

As he approached Sumia and Chrom, they first looked to him in hapiness, but a look of despair flashed over their faces.

"NO!" Sumia cried out, tears streaming down her face instantly. She buried her face into Chrom's chest.

Chrom was at a loss for words. "I...Robin...I'm sorry. I'll get Libra for her rites. Do you need help cleaning her up? I could always call Lissa?"

Robin nodded and walked into his tent. He removed her armor and then removed her bloodstained clothes. He had begun to clean her face when Lissa walked in.

She chose to remain silent as she helped Robin wash the body.

When they finished, they dressed her with a clean robe. "I need some time by myself," Robin pleaded to Lissa.

"Alrighty," she replied as she walked out. As she walked out, Severa walked in.

"Not again...not again...gods why me..." She fell to the floor. "I came back to prevent this...and I-I've f-f-failed," stammered breaking into tears at the end.

Robin curled his arm around her. "I know Severa, I know. I should have died, not her. I should have sacrificed myself...not vice versa. I've failed her, you, and all the generations to come."

"Don't say that. You've done far more than most men have done in a lifetime. Not just that. You're my dad. You're supposed to be the invincible pillar of strength that's always at me and Morgan's side."

Robin caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful and strong, just like...your mother."

The tent flap opened again, and this time Morgan entered. She immediately faced away from the body. "...Hey."

Robin got up and approached her. "You alright buddy?"

She threw herself into Robin's arms and began to sob. "I finally remembered her, and then she died!" she said between gasps. "Our last conversation was a horrible argument."

She continued to cry, and Severa joined in with fresh tears. "If only I could've said 'I love you'. My last words were 'I hate you'," Morgan wailed.

A soothing voice resonated from outside the tent. "Sir Robin?" Libra's voice resounded.

"Enter," he said.

Libra entered and gave a moment of silence to Cordelia. "She's in a better pla-"

"Don't say it. Please...just don't say it," Severa pleaded.

Libra nodded and turned to Robin. "We'll place the body on the pyre. Are you ready?"

Robin nodded wordlessly. He and Libra placed the body on a stretcher, and walked outside.

The various members of the army gave their condolescences, but Robin payed little heed, only stopping to respond to his best friend, Gaius.

Gaius patted Robin on the back as he passed bye. "It's the circle of life, brother. I know what you feel. I've lost my wife before."

Robin tried to smile. Gaius was right. Only he and Lon'Qu could actually understand what Robin was feeling right now.

As they laid the body on the pyre, and as Libra gave her her last rites, he felt an urge to tell her farewell one last time. When Libra finished the rites, Robin leant over her and kissed her one last time.

From here, on out he was a dead man walking.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for the crappy progress. School has been a buzzkill, and as you can see my drive for the story is diminishing. Another thing, I've noticed that this story has received a significant amount of views. I would really appreciate it if any of you who read this leave a review. Reviews are kinda like my motovation. **

**P.S. The reason this chapter is short is because the next one is much, MUCH longer. Also thanks go to Gunlord and Mr Watch for their help and patience. If you havent read Wayward Son, you'd better open it RIGHT NOW. It's one hell of a story.**


End file.
